Controled
by RyuzakiMakiX3
Summary: Suri Bakarashi is just an ordinary med ninja from the grass. she cant fight and yet she wonders away from her home to some strange place were she becomes in volved in a fight between a puppet master and a strange pink haired girl. Sasori love story.


"Eek!" I squeaked as a kunai flew directly above my head, I covered my mouth fast, hoping no one heard. I was in some big trouble and didn't even know how heck I'd gotten into this mess! Also, I didn't have a clue as to how I'd gotten here. Or were I was for that matter! That just proves how STUPID I am!!!

All around me I could hear fighting and violence. I hated to fight and the sound of it, I'm a total peace freak, but I still wore my villages symbol proudly on my headband because as much as I hated it I was still a ninja.(Though a cowardice one) I didn't really know how to fight anyway, I was only a medical ninja after all. Man! I'm screwed! I heard foot steps coming towards me, running actually. I instatly hid behind the wall. Jesus! how do i get my self into these things??!! I rubbed my hands together and sighed, then the worse thing happened. I sneezed.

A kunai instantly flew through the wall i was leaning on.(well it was more like a giant kunai) I scampered scared to the nearest wall, but befor i got to it a wire like thing grabbed my waist.

"aw....crap."I said aloud blowing my blue bang out of my face,annoyed by the fact i'd just gotten cought. i was turned around turned around and face to face with the sexiest red head i had ever seen.

"state your name." the red head said shoving the end of the wire up to my throught, I gulped.

"my names Bakarashi Suri. erm.....nice to meet you." he glared a bit then closed his eyes.

"hmpf, ridiculos pick pocket? what a stupid name for a child." he laughed some what evily, but it was a very sexy evil laugh.

"SASORI!! Put down the civilian, lets finish this fight." and older lady said.

"Hn, whatever" he smerked evily, the pulled me back and hauled me at them. I crahs landed right into some chick with pink hair.I coughed out dirt,

"Sorry miss. i said trying to get up, thrn realised i'd just broken an arm in the fall. "Dang!" I sat up slowly and looked at the pink haired girl,

"sakura." she said

"Cherry blossom? what?" I said rubbing my eye.

"my name, it's sakura. and don't worry just sit here and you'll be fine."

"mkay then." i smiled, i sure didnt want to get into this fight.

Plus i cant fight, i only wanted to be focused on fixing my arm i did a few hand sighns and my hand started to glow a telish green color. my eyes flashed teal as well. i put my hand on my right arm, sakura looked at me with a some what of a surprised look.

"your a medic ninja?" she questioned, "I thought they didn't have any in this region."

"Oh right i forgot to tell you i'm from the grass, see." i turned around and pointed to my head band wich was slightly above my butt.

"Oh, yeah that's really close to here. guess i forgot, um...you wouldn't mind helping us....would you?"

"um...yeah about that..." i looked around for a close exit. "I kinda sorta have to go....bye!" I ran as fast as i could to the open stone gate behind me. i saw green grass and tall trees out and about, "Yes!! almost home free!" and then......BLACK!!!

(like 15 or 30 minutes later)

"oh...my head..." i muttered, i sat up and i was aginst a tree. it was still partly daylight outside, the sun was setting, and i felt really sick.

"I nedd a smoke." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a cig. I poped it into my mouth and bit down on it with my teeth, while I continue'd to roam my pocket for a lighter. But I didn't find one.  
"Dang it!" I yelled, it ecohed thorugh out the forest. I sighed heavily and looked forward, I saw a man leaning against another tree dirctly opposite of me. He was sitting there kind of like I was, except he was asleep. For a momment I thought it was Sasori, but he didn't have red hair so...yeah.

I tried to stand up, but something held me down making it impossible for me to stand. Then it came to me. Chakra string's. Of course, this guy's a puppet master so he probly dosen't want me to run off and blab about what I'd just seen. It's either that or..he want's to kill me.

"Well guess there's only one way to find out and that's to si and wait untill he return's." I said lying back down in the grass. All I can do, is wait.

"Hey, Suri. Wake up." A voice said, my eye's were still closed so I had no Idea who was talking to me. I open'd up my left white eye and saw a goldern-red eye staring back a me. I jumped, and wasbout to scream but he cover'd me mouth. Then said,

"Relax. It's only me. Your safe.....for now." he stood to his feet and brushed the grass off his pant's and out of his hair.  
I sat up and shook my head wildly letting the grass fly out all over. Once I'd stopped I said,  
"And what make's you think I'll be safe with you? Mr. I'm going to throw a 18 year old girl at a 15 year old, and an old lady!" I glared at him, he walked back over to me and cover'd my mouth again.

"If you scream one more time, I will stich your mouth shut. Got it?" He glared back.  
I move'd his hand off my mouth, "whatever."  
He rolled his eye's and walked back over to the fire that was burning.  
"Hungry?" He questioned  
"Hm? oh yeah, starved." I said semi calmly,but with emotion in my voice. Unlike Sasori. " Uh..may I ask you a question?" I said brushind my now messy hair with my finger's, and standing to my feet. Aganst my will. Sasori was in control....duh!  
He made me walk over to him and I sat next to him.

"Ask away." He said handing me a Onigiri(Onigiri= rice ball) " Oh and by the way, you'll be staying with me from now on. My reason's should be obvious."  
"okay..." I said nibbling on the Onigiri, checking for poison....none at all. So he's not trying to kill me. So I guess i really am going to stay with him.

"Erm...so. My question was, why are you keeping me alive?" I said to him.  
"Your quite the strange one huh?" He said. Sasori looked at me then grabbed my face by my chin,"I told you. Aren't my reason's obvious?" He pulled my face closer to his, so close our lip's were almost touching. I gulped, "Erm.... this is uh... akward..." I said, a drop of sweat began to fall from my forehead.

He smerked evily then threw me to the ground. I was scared! Like mega scared!! I though he was gonna rape me!! He smiled again evily and began to lift up my shirt, then he began kissing down my neck........

Okay yeah so my first one I would apprechiate nice Reviews please not people yelling at me....heh heh. And sorry for cutting it off at the good part promise to write more latter bye!


End file.
